8 mgnień wiosny
by partofforever
Summary: Seria drabble o tematyce wiosennej. Różni bohaterowie i różne wiosenne przypadki.
1. Marcowy chłód

**Marcowy chłód**

Harry wyszedł w pośpiechu na błonia. Odetchnął rześkim porannym powietrzem. Mgła podnosiła się leniwie znad mokrej trawy, blade słońce nieśmiało wynurzało się zza chmur.

Spojrzał na jezioro i rozmyślał, jak wytłumaczy swoje spóźnienie. Wiedział, że ona nie lubi czekać. Cieszył się, że wreszcie ją zobaczy – nie mógł już wytrzymać tej długiej rozłąki.

Uśmiechnął się. Chłodny wiatr rozwiał mu włosy, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila.

Już ją widział, tuż przy boku Rona, który zaoferował, że się nią przez chwilę zaopiekuje.

Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę i poczuł miły dreszcz.

Kochał swoją Błyskawicę.


	2. Pierwszy słowik

**Pierwszy słowik**

Bez otwierania oczu zauważyła jego obecność. Słyszała dochodzący z błoni śpiew, który zwiastował ciepły, słoneczny dzień.

Słowik zmienił melodię – teraz śpiewał o radości z powrotu i urodzie drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

Ona nie znosiła słowików. Były dla niej tylko małymi nędznymi ptaszkami bez żadnych pożytecznych zdolności. Nie umiały ani polować, ani nawet roznosić poczty. Były do tego po prostu za głupie.

W rzeczywistości nie potrafiła się przyznać, że zazdrości temu pierwszemu wiosennemu słowikowi. Sama była głucha jak pień.

- Hedwigo, mam dla ciebie przesyłkę. - zawołał Harry.

Sowa rozpostarła wesoło skrzydła.

Przynajmniej jej praca miała jakieś znaczenie.


	3. Bukiet niecierpków

Bukiet niecierpków

- Jakie ładne – westchnęła Hermiona, gdy Ginny pokazała jej bukiet maleńkich kwiatków. - Od kogo to?

Ruda roześmiała się głośno.

- Nie wiem. Ktoś napisał tylko „Dla drogiej Ginny". Może to od któregoś z moich braci? Bill, Charlie? Byle nie Percy.

Weszły do biblioteki, nadal roztrząsając kwestię bukietu, po czym Ginny ruszyła między regały w poszukiwaniu książki o diabelskich sidłach. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie wie, jak nazywają się te niebieskie kwiatki, które dostała.

- Ciekawe, co to za gatunek? - mruknęła do siebie.

- Niecierpek. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Neville Longbottom.


	4. Wiosenne porządki

**Wiosenne porządki**

Miała za dużo na głowie.

Nie wiedziała, czy najpierw sprawdzić wypracowania, czy może przygotować sprawozdanie z rady. Nie wspominając o tym, że wiosenna aura działała na uczniów w dziwny sposób i musiała częściej patrolować korytarze.

A teraz jeszcze to… Jak dyrektor śmiał ją poprosić o przejęcie kolejnego obowiązku? Wiedziała, że Albus darzy ją ogromnym zaufaniem, ale nie mogła przecież wykonywać pracy swojej i _jego!_

Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a, patrzące na nią z nadzieją.

- No dobrze, Albusie, pomogę ci ze sprzątaniem – westchnęła zrezygnowana.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Może cytrynowego dropsa, Minerwo?


	5. Nocna herbata

**Nocna herbata**

Harry szedł pustym korytarzem.

Było już po północy, a on wracał z lekcji u Dumbledore'a. Zamyślony, nie zwracał uwagi na to, gdzie idzie. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył przed sobą dwie osoby i poczuł zapach herbaty z malinami.

- Nie martw się tym. To tylko gnębiwtryski – wchodzą przez uszy i mieszają w głowie – z pewnością usłyszał Lunę Lovegood.

Ona i jej rozmówca milczeli przez chwilę, po czym dziewczyna dodała:

- Spójrz na księżyc, uśmiecha się do nas. Każdy czas ma swoją twarz.

W tym momencie srebrne światło rozjaśniło korytarz i Harry rozpoznał tajemniczego towarzysza Luny.

_Draco Malfoy?_


	6. Wiosna 1977

**Wiosna 1977**

_Nie rób tak, Sev – roześmiała się Lily, wychodząc na słoneczny dziedziniec. - Slughorn rozpłynie się nad kolejnym ulepszonym eliksirem..._

… _i w końcu się go pozbędziemy – stwierdził złowrogo chłopak, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc trwogę w oczach dziewczyny. - Uwierzyłaś!_

_Nieprawda! - zaprzeczyła Lily – Nie mógłbyś być okrutny, nigdy._

_Lily, chodź tu! - zawołał ktoś ze schodów i Gryfonka spojrzała przepraszająco na przyjaciela._

_Muszę iść, Sev. Do zobaczenia jutro. - dodała i pocałowała go w policzek._

- Nie rób tak, Severusie – powiedział smutno Dumbledore, wyciągając płaczącego Snape'a z myślodsiewni.


	7. Niezrozumienie

**Niezrozumienie**

Dziewczyny! Kto je zrozumie... - westchnął Ron i pociągnął Harry'ego do pustej klasy.

Harry miał już tego dosyć. Ron od tygodnia ukrywał się przed Lavender, co było dość problematyczne, bo wiele lekcji mieli razem. Z drugiej strony stosunki między Ronem a Hermioną nieco się poprawiły, co chłopak przyjął z ulgą.

… wykończy mnie. Jest taka ładna pogoda, a ja nawet nie mogę wyjść na dwór, bo ona mnie dopadnie... - Harry puścił mimo uszu biadolenie Rona i wyjrzał na korytarz.

- Chłopcy! Kto ich zrozumie – powiedziała właśnie Hermiona do Ginny, po czym dziewczyny zniknęły za zakrętem.


	8. Trudny poranek

**Trudny poranek**

Draco Malfoy wyglądał wyjątkowo niekorzystnie – miał podkrążone oczy i sprawiał wrażenie lekko nieprzytomnego. Nic dziwnego, skoro dzień wcześniej świętował urodziny Zabiniego i nie szczędził sobie Ognistej.

Szczerze powiedziawszy nadal czuł, że jest trochę wstawiony, ale nie mógł opuścić pierwszej lekcji – eliksirów.

Po chwili siedział już w klasie i poczuł oszałamiający zapach dochodzący z kociołka na środku sali.

_Piękny. Jak oliwkowe mydło, mięta, pergamin i herbata malinowa. Ciekawe co to?_

- … amortencja dla każdego pachnie inaczej, zależy kto co lubi. - usłyszał głos Hermiony Granger i pierwszy raz ucieszył się, że ta dziewczyna zawsze zna odpowiedź.


End file.
